Antojos de Medianoche
by Himiko-chan Hirisashi
Summary: Hiroki estaba consciente de que ya había pasado Halloween, así que cerró sus ojos nuevamente, levemente lejos de Usami para no despertarlo. Cerró sus ojos tratando de dormir; pero a penas los cerró sintió el olor de pie de calabaza inundando sus sentidos... solo había un único problema, eran las dos de la mañana; y despertar a Akihiko por cuarta vez seguida no era buena idea...


**Ok debería estar estudiando, o actualizando mi otro fic de The Proposal pero la inspiración me llegó, y a la jodida hay que dejarle abiertas las puertas porque si no, se va la muy cabrona cuando uno sí la quiere cerca ¬¬ pero en fin es por eso que les traigo este mini especial de Haloween atrasado, y que caza muy bien con el pobre de Hiroki :3 **

**Otro fic de mínimum a mi lista y mil gracias por leer!**

Estaba consciente de que ya había pasado Halloween, así que cerró sus ojos nuevamente acomodándose a un costado, levemente lejos de Usami para no despertarlo. Cerró sus ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño de nuevo; pero a penas los cerró sintió el olor de pie de calabaza inundando sus sentidos; ese delicioso olor dulzón lo sentía impregnado en la nariz, llamándole, venía a su mente entonces la crujiente masa horneada dulce seguida de ese manjar que le encantaba, tan suave que lo podía sentir en su boca.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y frunció el ceño inmediatamente, ahora su estómago comenzaba a rugir levemente, ¿cómo podía tener hambre? ¡Eran las dos de la mañana joder! Suspiró audiblemente y cayó de inmediato al notar como Akihiko del lado contrario de la cama se movía levemente. Volteó a ver tras de sí solo para notar que aquella hermosa figura dormía apacible aún; un leve, casi inaudible suspiro de tranquilidad salió de los labios de Hiroki excepto que luego siguió un enorme rugido de su estómago que hizo a Akihiko abrir levemente los ojos; cerró sus ojos de inmediato ruborizándose.

-¿Hiroki?- El aludido cerró los ojos fingiendo dormir para no molestarlo, y es que en verdad no hubiera querido despertarlo porque si hacía cuentas tal vez sería la cuarta noche en que lo molestara a semejantes horas de la noche. … -sé que estas despierto no finjas- escuchó decir a Akihiko y no tuvo más remedio que abrir sus ojos resignado y un tanto más ruborizado.

-Lo lamento- fue lo único que le dijo antes de que sus hermosos ojos marrón estuvieran a punto de llorar –etto es que, es que… yo y el bebé tenemos hambre… de nuevo- seguido de aquello Hiroki empezó a derramar lágrimas abundantemente lo que hizo que Akihiko abriera sus ojos violeta despavilándose del sueño

-Oye Hiroki, tranquilo está bien-

-¡No, no está bien!- Hiroki lloraba más fuerte, víctima del desastre de hormonas en que se había vuelto esos últimos meses; cualquiera hubiera pensado que era normal pero para Hiroki, despertar a Akihiko por cuarta vez seguida era lo más caótico que le podía pasar; porque los tres días anteriores había pasado lo mismo: no podía conciliar el sueño y de la nada se le antojaba cualquier postre estúpido que no lo dejaba dormir, lo que le provocaba tener que levantar a Usami a mitad de la noche para conseguirle el postre y una vez Usami dejaba la mansión en la que vivían, inevitablemente Hiroki conciliaba el sueño y al día siguiente encontraba a un no tan feliz Akihiko con el postre en la cama obligándolo a tragárselo por haber tenido que salir a mitad de la noche a un combini; y para mala suerte de Hiroki aquel capricho solo lo tenía una vez por lo que el comerlo ya de día lo único que provocaba es que su estómago se lo devolviera; y he allí el porqué el ya no tan demonio Kamijou lloraba amargamente, y lo peor es que ya no sabía si por las hormonas del embarazo o lloraba por la mera frustración de acongojar de esa forma a su esposo. Una vez, dos veces y a la tercera Usami ya se había hartado.

Pero no lo demostraba, ¡oh no!, porque hacer enojar a Hiroki en estado de preñez era peor que hacer enojar al demonio Kamijou triplicado porque su reacción no era gritar y tirar cosas sino simplemente abrazar su vientre y ponerse a llorar quedito suspirando entrecortadamente, justo como lo estaba haciendo en esos instantes.

-Sí, todo está bien- respondió Akihiko, de verdad amaba a ese castaño encantador y sus cambios de humor aunque le traían a veces consecuencias no tan buenas,

-No..-

-Sí-Susurró rápidamente mientras le robaba un beso, un tierno beso fugaz que hizo callar los leves soniditos que hacía Hiroki al sollozar. A penas se separó unos centímetros Akihiko pudo divisar las enormes ojeras del castaño, se notaba que no había dormido en toda la noche. Pasó su mano por sus mejillas rosadas para limpiar las lágrimas que habían resbalado.

-Tienes unas enormes ojeras- respondió inmediatamente Hiroki a lo que Akihiko sonrió,

-Tú también las tienes… a ver qué quiere ahora la princesa caprichuda- respondió burlonamente mientras Hiroki hacía un puchero adorable.

-Deja de decirme así, no soy una princesa-

-Hmm te diré así mientras sigas pidiéndome a esta hora comida que no tenemos en casa- rio Usami pero para su desgracia en vez de causarle gracia o molestia al moreno este volvió a acumular lágrimas en los ojos. –Eh, Hiroki era broma, ¡lo juro!- sus ojos violeta miraban con preocupación las orbes cobre del castaño que volvía a llorar,

-¡Es que quiero un pie de calabaza!- Akihiko lo miró sorprendido por un segundo y por su mente pasó la inmensa pregunta de dónde carajos conseguiría eso, ni siquiera en el combini venderían un pie que solo se da para 31 de octubre y hoy era 9 de noviembre.

-¡Lo lamento! Volvió a sollozar Hiroki- pero pronto calló al notar que Akihiko sonreía abiertamente.

-De acuerdo-

-Umm- Hiroki miró dudoso a su esposo que ahora se mostraba tan tranquilo y feliz. No lo podía creer pues justamente horas atrás se había disgustado con él por los antojos incontenibles del moreno.

-¿A..Akihiko?-

-Creo que ya sé dónde puedo encontrar el pie, tú sólo espérame vengo como en una hora- Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y se comenzó a vestir mientras Hiroki seguía viéndolo extraño. Por su parte Akihiko solo atinaba a sonreír gracioso de la situación; porque a la cuarta vez ya tenía una excelente idea de qué debía hacer, porque Hiroki en su estado de preñez era tan predecible que al menos ahora que llevaba cinco meses de embarazo, Akihiko iba aprendiendo cómo actuar frente a un adorable bipolar caprichoso, tierno y sentimental Hiroki.

Se encaminó hacia la fuera de la habitación pero detuvo sus pasos, ahora que lo pensaba había algo que le faltaba hacer. Se dio la vuelta ante un hermoso Hiroki con ojos levemente rojos por haber llorado y sentándose a un costado de la cama alzo su mano sobre los cabellos algo despeinados del moreno.

-Te prometo que ahora no me duermo- respondió quedito Hiroki, como si lo hubiesen regañado con anterioridad; Akihiko solo atinó a sonreír y besarlo levemente en la frente.

-De acuerdo-

Sabía que no era cierto, por lo que se aseguró que Hiroki se recostara y se tapara bien con todas las sábanas para luego salir de la habitación. Bajó al primer nivel y fue hacia el ala este donde estaba la cocina, vio qué había en la refrigeradora, se sirvió jugo de naranja y sushi que había sobrado de la cena. Fue hacia la sala y con una lámpara prendida busco el periódico para releer las noticias del día. Vio su reloj y sonrió, habían pasado quince minutos.

Subió de nuevo a la habitación y su sonrisa se hizo más grande al notar al moreno profundamente dormido. Al final de todo tenía razón, solo era cuestión que Hiroki se sintiera tranquilo sabiendo que tendría lo que no podía tener para conciliar el sueño, ignoraba completamente si todos los embarazos eran así pero ahora le alegraba saber que por lo menos ya conocía como lidiar con los antojos no tan comunes de Hiroki. Volvió a la cama junto al moreno para abrazarlo por la cintura, no le preocupaba que se despertase, una vez dormido, Hiroki tenía el sueño pesado por lo que lo estrujó levemente como solía hacerlo con Suzuki mientras pensaba que tal vez, los cambios de Hiroki en su preñez hacían que lo amara más.

Lo que Usami Akihiko no sabía era que, en los cuatro meses que faltaban de embarazo de Hiroki, el tendría un pequeño capricho que de seguro no haría que Akihiko lo amara más…

-_Mmm, no Akihiko, hoy tampoco quiero hacerlo…-_

**Qué tal?! Les agradezco la lectura, por mi parte quiero pie de calabaza u.u y son las 10 y ya pasó Halloween u.u crap! En verdad espero que les haya gustado :3 y lamento si a alguien le di antojo de pie y no pueda comerlo por la época O.o **

**Beso enorme y hasta otro mínimum no tan mínimum :3 **


End file.
